Barriers
by anime Sakura blossoms
Summary: A new girl has started school and Dai and Dark start to like her and her friends. To bad her some of her other friends are tough and the girls are hard to talk to, unless you break through their "barriers". Rated PG13 because of Inu's language and Miro's
1. meeting Kui

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Silver (You'll find out who that is in the next chapter) and KuiLee Ookami.

""-talking

''-thinking

Meeting KuiLee

"Good morning class" said the teacher (I don't know her name). "Today we have a new student," she said as a girl walked through the door. "Would you please introduce your self?" "I am KuiLee Ookami (I think that's how you spell it, it's supposed to mean 'wolf demon'), and I came from Hawaii in America but know Japanese because it is my 2nd language." "Okay you can take your seat." (I'll describe her later)She sat next to Daisuke. "Daisuke can you show KuiLee around," she asked as Daisuke nodded. "So let's get on with the lesson…

Riiiinnnnngggggg 

Everyone went out the classroom and Kui was still copying down the notes not wanting to have to do that later. "KuiLee we can go now," Daisuke said. "I know, you can go on ahead," "Okay," he said walking away. "You shouldn't have just left like that," Satoshi said walking beside Daisuke. "I know. It's like she doesn't want anyone around like there is a barrier of ice surrounding her." "I know what you mean," Satoshi said. "Whoa! Did you see her she's hot," Takeshi said to Daisuke. "I know, I sit right next to her. It's hard to miss." KuiLee walked out of class after 5 minutes and went outside. "Let's follow her," Takeshi said running to catch up to KuiLee. She sat on a bench and said "I know you guys are following me Daisuke." Wiz popped out of the bushes and landed on Dai's head as Daisuke sat down. "Oh and who are you little guy," KuiLee said looking at Wiz. "Come here, I won't hurt you," she cooed as he jumped to her lap. "He's so cute what's his name," "Wiz," "Okay. Hello Wiz," and Wiz sat nicely in her lap smiling as she rubbed under his neck.

Riiiinnnnggggg 

"Time for P.E.," Daisuke said "You need to go home Wiz." "I'll see you in P.E. Oh yeah! You can call me Kui for short," she said to Daisuke with a smile. 'She's cute' 'go away Dark' 'fine then be like that' 'just to let you know, you sound like a girl' Daisuke thought with a smirk on his face. "Daisuke hurry up," Takeshi called. "Fine," he said running to class.

In class:

"Today we're playing soccer. Time to choose teams," the teacher announced. All the girls were on one team and all the boys were on the other team. "Okay we have to try our best," "Why," Kui asked. "We never win," Riku said. "How about I kick off but you all have to run towards the goal," Kui said. "Okay we'll try KuiLee," Risa said. "Just call me Kui," she said with a smirk. "Ready… Start," yelled the teacher. Kui ran and kicked the ball as the girls that weren't defending the goal ran. The ball went zooming past all of the boys so no one could stop it. Finally the ball landed gently in the goal. "Oh yes! We can actually win this game," Riku said with a smile on her face. When class was over (and it was time to go home) the girls ended up winning. "We won!" They all said. Kui just sat on the bleachers in her school uniform (they changed) smiling. "Hey Daisuke," she said. "Hey. This is the first time they won." He said. "I'll be happy like them tomorrow," "why," "my friends are coming." She said happily.

Finally I am done. (With the first chappie) I hope you liked it. Please R and R. Oh heck I will accept flames. Thanks bye. Just to let you know this is a Inu and D.N.Angel crossover.


	2. the gang

"Class we have five more new students joining us today, please introduce yourselves," "I'm Kikyo Miko," "I'm Sango Taija," "I am Kagome Miko," "Rin Taija," "and I am Ayame Ookami," said the girl with read hair in pigtails. Kikyo had black hair down to her butt and had dark brown eyes. Sango had dark brown hair (to her butt) with milk chocolate eyes. Kagome had black hair to her mid back and had milk chocolate eyes. Rin had black hair to her waist and milk chocolate eyes. Ayame had red hair and light green eyes. Kui has dark brown hair and forest green eyes. "Kui is that your sister," Riku asked pointing to Ayame. Kui nodded. "Hey guys," she said with a smirk. "Hey Kui," Sango and Kikyo said. They were all wearing the school uniform. (I am going to skip class because it's boring)

Rinnnngggggg

"Finally, it's over," Rin said. "Let's go out okay," Kagome said to all the girls. They nodded in agreement. "Can we go change first," Kui, Sango, and Kikyo whined. "Fine."

When they were done changing they went to the mall (if there is a mall if not I am building a mall). Kikyo was wearing a red spaghetti strap and black jeans. Sango was wearing a dark pink spaghetti strap and black jeans. Kui was wearing a purple spaghetti strap with black jeans and her hair was dark brown and she had forest green eyes (if you didn't know). Ayame was wearing a white tube top and a white mini skirt. Kagome was wearing a light green tube top and a white mini except her skirt was like the one in the school outfit in the show InuYasha. Rin was wearing a yellow top and a white and pink mini. "Hey Kui," Daisuke said. "Hi," she said looking around at her friends. She put her hand on her opposite shoulder (it means can you go away for a sec.) and her friends went to the pet shop first. "Umm…" Daisuke started but Kui's bag (it's the kind with a strap from one side that goes across and ends at the opposite side's hip) started moving. "Sango can you watch him," she said throwing a little silver ball to Sango. Sango nodded and the little ball turned out to be a small coyote and it started playing with a little beige kitten. "Okay so where were we," Kui said smiling politely. "Oh uh do you… do you want to help me with something," "sure," she said looking at him strangely. "So what do you need help with," "I have to think of a scene to draw," "oh I know the perfect thing, come to my house at 5 o'clock," "okay thanks," he said walking toward his friends. 'Ya know Daisuke you could have asked me for ideas' 'I know but you would have suggested Kui, her friends, and the Harada twins' 'darn you found me out' 'I always do' Daisuke ended.

At the house:

"Daisuke," Kui called. "Okay I'm here, where's the big scene," "hold on in 3, 2, 1." "Tada," she said pointing to the horizon. "What are we looking at?" "This is the only time in over 1000 years that the sun will set over the mountains and the oceans at one time," she replied with a relaxed face staring out onto the horizon. 'She looks beautiful' 'I know' "Kui!" a boy with red hair (not Daisuke) screamed. "What is it," she said with her hands on her hips. "InuYasha pant and pant Miroku pant" "what get on with it," "InuYasha and Miroku got swept to see by the biggest wave I've seen," "damn, Daisuke, you and Shippo go get my board," "what boar…" "She means her surf board," Shippo said running toward the shack. "Ayame get the girls and meet Kui at the beach to help the guys," Shippo yelled through the window as he continued running.

At the beach:

All 6 girls saw the waves that were crashing on the beach. "Oh no," Kagome said. Daisuke and Shippo got the boards to all the girls. "Come on don't just stand there," Sango said. "But no one has ever ridden those kinds of waves. "Well we're not those kinds of people," Kikyo said. "Wait whose InuYasha and Miroku," Daisuke asked. To bad the girls were already out paddling in the clothes they wore at the mall. Another wave came and the girls dodged it. The water had gotten into their eyes so when they opened them again another wave had…

I am leaving you there. Tell me how you like it and how you like my new character. Thanks R and R please and I'll accept flames.


End file.
